


Day 3 - Magic

by Vorelated



Series: Safe Vore Week [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Macro/Micro, Vore, davesprite is pretty damn huge, giga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5042578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorelated/pseuds/Vorelated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davesprite messes around with sprite-magic and he is way too big.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 3 - Magic

**Author's Note:**

> (ALSO check out the pic that inspired this!! ---> http://vorelated.tumblr.com/post/131503566298/ )

_Am I in someone’s dream?_

It was so bright. Blurry. Haze. Everything looked so far away.

_Gotta be a dream bubble again. That all couldn’t have been real._

Stars shone from off the edge of wherever John was sitting. Really, really bright stars. In a very orange, glittery space. This wasn’t space, though.

_I mean I’m not really…?_

No, John remembered what had happened to him. The air was warm and fuzzy. The same speckled flesh around his body as before, slivers of light shining through. He had almost fainted when it started, but he supposed Dave’s freaky sprite powers had kept him alright.

But what the hell was Davesprite thinking?!

……..

**A few hours earlier………..**

John was looking out into the expansive rushing darkness, and it sort of felt like that scene in the Titanic. Had he walked all the way out to the edge of the ship? It was kind of hard to remember. He’d seen a flash of light, thinking maybe they’d somehow flown past their destination, or something important. But it hadn’t been three years yet. So what was that?

“Yo egdork you awake or what?” John whipped around and tried to pinpoint the echoing voice. His vision focused from staring off into the stars, blinking.

The very deep voice again, familiar. “Hey wrong way. Look over here.” John turned a little and took in his surroundings. He was definitely on the ship still. So then what was that light…?

“Little higher up bro c’mon work with me here.”

…“Oh.” That was all…Dave. Or, Davesprite, to be better specific.

The sprite’s entire body was longer than the ship. When he was more human-sized, John hadn’t noticed how weird his anatomy was, but up close John could see the glimmering translucent skin, feathery bits around his neck shining incredibly. Dusted like stars in his crossed arms and smug face. Hair fluffed up in the vacuum of space.

 

Scoffing, John sat down and smiled up at his impossibly huge friend. Dave sighed. He had been pretty worried this whole time, watching John rush out and freeze up like that. “Geez I thought maybe you’d died of stupidity for a moment there. You were so spaced out….no pun intended….”

“Nah, I’m alright now. But…What uh happened to you?”

Davesprite shrugged. “Figured maybe Jade did something without me knowing, but she doesn’t even know about it. Guess I did it on my own somehow.” He wiggled his talon-fingers. “Spooky sprite magic shit, probably.”

“Can you uh stop being big?”

“Oh because I just love being the size of the goddamn moon it’s just. The Best, yknow?” He scratched at the feathers under his chin. “Man don’t you think I would’ve made myself smaller if I knew how to?” John nodded.

 

John jumped up and flew closer to Davesprite, examining him. The sprite looked pretty freaked out himself, even more so than John was. “Maybe I can help? Besides we can’t really move anywhere with your gravity holding us in space.”

 

Davesprite offered his hands out for the heir to land on. John was so….small. In comparison. Dave laughed it off. “Oh damn that’s kind of offensive don’t you think? I’m definitely offended. Sprite’s don’t weigh that much you know.” But at this size, Dave was still over a hundred times his normal amount. The ship was held in a very slow orbit, with the sprite unable to move anywhere. Perched at a fixed point in space. He could see everything from up here. It was kind fo exciting.

 

John cautiously stood at the edge of Dave’s curled fingers, wary of the huge claws. He stepped across the palms and touched the edge of the wrist. And the skin was so…soft. No, it felt light. Felt  _like_ light, hot and glowing. This was so surreal.

He stared up, and noticed a strange look on Dave’s face. “Uh well I, uh might not be able to help you with any of my powers but….if you need to…..I mean if you want help figuring out how to…” What was he  _staring_  at?

…

 

 _He’s so small he could fit in your beak couldn’t he? Eat him, I need to eat him._  Dave’s thoughts rushed in concepts and desires at seeing how miniature the little heir was. _Small. Wriggling like a bug._ Gross _. Eat it._

“…Dave? Ground control to Dave. Are you there??”

Dave’s feathers ruffled up and he shook his head clear. “Sorry. Fuck I just am really not used to being such a Big Deal yknow? I mean not in a literal sense.” He offered a laugh that was far from reassuring. Why was he thinking like this?

“It’s cool though I am so cool with being meteor-sized right now yeah. It’s just. I’m having such a Good Time with you being this incredibly small in comparison. It’s all good.”  _He’s right there just do it shove him in your mouth eat it alive fresh good don’t you want to?_

Dave swallowed thickly. “Yep. That’s all. I’m just livin’ it up here.”

“Right. Well.” John cleared his throat and started. “What do you think you were trying to do when you first got this way? Were you wanting to be bigger?”

 

 _No I wasn’t. Oh but you are aren’t you? You’re a bird of prey you are the consumer and that’s just a mouse it’s what you need you’re built for this you are better._ No.  _Do it._  Instincts. That’s what it was. Fuck.

 

… 

“Dave, quit staring.”

They weren’t getting anywhere with this, and John had a feeling that they weren’t going to for a while. “Maybe I should get Jade—”

“No!” Davesprite chirped suddenly. “I mean no man she doesn’t need to see this and I can figure it out. I just.”

“Just what?”

 

“Just need to…” Dave’s hand was bringing John closer.  _Just really quickly. You’ll feel better._  His nerves had been on end this whole time. “Just uh. Come here. Fly a little closer.”

 

John felt incredibly suspicious, but did as was asked.  He floated past the feather-fluff chest and mane until he hovered just in front of Dave’s face. Which looked like it was blushing, or as much as sprites  _could_ blush.

 

“Look I’m gonna sell this semi-straight but I’m pretty sure the fucked-over dead bird part of me is screeching instincts here. Like I’m getting all kinds of signals about this.” He swiped his tongue over his lips nervously, then clenched his teeth.  _Closer closer._  His hand came up behind John. This didn’t seem good.

Dave nervously fiddled with the bandages around his waist. “I really, really have to do this. And you’re gonna be alright Egbert okay just trust me on this.”  _That’s right, I can keep him safe. I’m a sprite, too. All-knowing fuckery and all that power._  The ruff on the back of his neck was standing on end.

“You’re really starting to freak me out Dave. What’s goin on? Is it like, sprite-instincts? It this gonna help you?” John sounded so concerned.

He shook his head, and if sprites had any kind of normal human functions he’d probably be sweating and his heart would be in his fucking throat right now. “I mean it MIGHT be that but.” He sighed through his teeth. “Look this is somewhat your fault too for being so bite-sized.”

 

“Bite—wait what?”

Dave pushed him through his mouth. It was just a few shades darker, but the back of his throat was glowing orange. Normal teeth. And worst yet, John could feel Dave’s mouth filled up with yellow-tinted spit. “Oh gross gross, this is so…!!” He flicked some saliva off his hand in disgust. “Dave! Davesprite listen I don’t think this is gonna help you!”

His tongue was pressing harshly into John’s side. The god-like weight was crushing, no longer like the downy softness he’d felt before. The heat was like lava with breath beating down on him like clockwork, frantic, tongue clicking as he started to talk.

“You’ll be okay I can keep you from any harm. Sprite magic or some fuckin thing.” Davesprite’s rough voice tremored. “It’ll be okay trust me I can’t help it goddamn I’m sorry about this.” He spoke so hurriedly that if it wasn’t right in his ear John might’ve missed something.  

 

Dave could feel the writhing pressure of John in his mouth. It felt so pleasant, more than he’d expected. Something living. This was so wrong. This wouldn’t help either of them, would it?  _But what if it could…what if I felt more relaxed?_ That was downright fucking ridiculous reasoning but he was already easing John into his throat.

The noise rang shamefully in his ears as he swallowed.

 

“No no Davesprite don’t—” John’s cries didn’t get to him at all. It probably only sounded like desperate squeaks in his mindset. The luminant flesh edged him down slowly, taking its time in its expansive length.

…

This was, unfortunately, not a dream. John was staring blankly at the sunset-shaded walls. Glowing. Hot. Dusty star-like bits of light caught in the mock-organic flesh. It wasn’t like if he were to be really eaten by something. Davesprite could make sure of that. But that didn’t mean John was any less upset.

“Nice plan bird-dick but I don’t think this helped your size issue.”

 

Davesprite felt the immediate asshole-tier guilt once he heard John’s voice. “I know.” It had felt pretty nice though, the taste and texture. And there was this calmness to his nerves. “Sorry. I’ll figure out this sprite stuff later.”

A brief bit of silence.

“…Fine.” John’s acceptant voice was enough to let Dave know he hadn’t fucked up their relationship too much with this. “But only for a little bit. You’re letting me out later and we’re fixing this.”

Davesprite nodded. “Thanks man.”

 

John relented for now, leaning against the dimly lit flesh. They did have time, and once Jade found out then she’d surely be able to fix them with her god tier stuff. He looked at the surreal scenery of the sprite’s insides. Neon, soft, moving steadily out of habit.

 

They might as well both enjoy the stillness of space while it lasted.


End file.
